


Powder, Lead Shot, Lead Ball, Ramrod

by sherlocked (salamancialilypad)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, ch 1 is just leadup for ch 2 where it gets Spicy, ch1 is S1E2, ch2 is S1E3, im literally so sorry btw, kind of, like..... pre-johnlock, this isnt quite johnlock more johnlock adjacent, why cant i just write them fucking like Normal Human Beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamancialilypad/pseuds/sherlocked
Summary: John has his predilections, Sherlock will oblige. In the world's worst way possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i okay, im so sorry. i was just gonna get this out of my system and then leave well enough alone but we out here sinning. and its really fun to watch sherlock like john has a gun kink (cause he does hohoho). so good end is i dont update this to include the end of s1e3, but WHO KNOWS. bad end is that i update it as i rewatch all 4 seasons and every time i see a gun i Sin. so on that note enjoy!

He didn’t want to admit it, but alone there, in the tramway, his adrenaline was floweing. And when a gun was pointed at him rather suddenly, well, was he really to blame?

With his hands tied, his life at risk at gunpoint -- and why was it always at gunpoint -- John got a hard-on. She, the general, sat there and called him Sherlock and threatened his life and John’s cock filled out. He stuttered, his mind coming to a halt as her steady hands aimed the semi-automatic at him. A beautiful piece of metal, cleaned and polished and ready to destroy his skull if she let it. And John went from zero to hard and aching as she put her hand on the trigger.   
He begged “please don't” he bargained “I don’t know what you’re talking about” he pleaded “stop” but she had her own game in mind. She tightened her grip on the gun and John took in a deep breath, scared and shaking, and then she pulled the trigger and the gun clicked and John groaned and came, panting and writhing, murmuring “oh god, oh god,” under his breath as he put himself back together from the force of it all.

He didn’t think Sherlock had seen it, when he thought about it all after the fact. He was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, John came home to Sherlock shooting the wall.

“What the hell are you doing?” he shouted, already half hard from the noise echoing down the stairwell. And Sherlock noticed. 

“Bored,” Sherlock said, finding a reason to shoot the gun three more times. Each time, Sherlock reveled in seeing John jump. Finally, John took the gun out of his hands. And so Sherlock got to revel in how tense he was as he slowly unloaded it. 

If John were to look, he’d see that Sherlock was turned on too. Boredom, frustration, was a hell of an aphrodisiac to someone with such a busy mind. But John didn’t look. And Sherlock knew he wouldn’t. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” John said, distractedly, and Sherlock pretended to huff and turn over on the sofa. But as soon as he heard the shower running, his ears pricked up. Barely audible over the spray of the shower were John’s gasps. Sherlock shoved his hand down his pajama pants and slowly started to work his length, listening to John’s moans get lower. He slowly, carefully, loaded the gun with his other hand, biting back a groan as he aimed it shakily at the wall and fired -- !

At the same moment that Sherlock pulled the trigger, three things happened. One: the gun fired, spraying bits of plaster all over the other side of the room as the bullet hit drywall. Two: Sherlock came, thick and heady, striping his hand with it. And three: John in the shower made a noise that was all at once a scream, a moan, and a garbled curse as he came too. And if the sound he made was anything to go off of, came hard. And then--

“Sherlock! Bloody hell!” 

Sherlock smiled. Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment / kudos if you liked! sorry the chapters are so short, im just having fun here

**Author's Note:**

> comment / kudos if you liked!


End file.
